1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to hardware mounting, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, slide rails are used to removably mount elements on larger stationary elements, such as a desk and a drawer, a server and a rack, etc.
A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the drawer can be extended a distance out from the desk. A plurality of screws mounting the outer slide rail to a bracket of the desk renders installation and removal of the outer slide rail to/from the bracket inconvenient and time-consuming.